Life live to the fullest
by Girl-with-the-head-in-the-sky
Summary: Yeah another SI, get over it :p, So, I was just a normal girl, and then bahm! I died. Now I am being reborn into Harry Potter, so what would you do or better, what should I do? Play the Hero? Nah, I think, I just enjoy my new magic and try not to get killed. easier said then done when you are the daughter of sirius Black and can't seem to avoid Harry Potter? Well, and what now?


**AN:**** So I decited to rwewrite this story... okay so I am just writing this from scratch, and don't know if I can update regulary, but I try...**

**Hope you like it. :)**

**Also I'm from germany and it wasn't easy for me to write in english, so constructive critism is greatly apeericated. :D**

**Please review, follow or favorite :-) and enjoy!**

**And yes, I don't own Harry Potter,...sadly...**

**- Okay so please tell me what you think**

**Nana**

So any good story must have a good beginning right? Well, my story isn't really a good

one and the beginning really sucked for me, In fact It started with me dying which shouldn't

be a beginning at all right? I always thought, that after dying, there was nothing, just a

peaceful sleep for eternity or if you want to believe in it maybe something like heaven.

I for a fact was in my first life an atheist, so I was really angry when I died so young. At the

ripe age of 19, I hadn't accomplished a single thing, not even had my first date ( I know

annoying right, this is a really sad fact) and now, I was here lying all alone on a cold street,

gazing up at the steel grey sky and weeping over this heavenly injustice. My whole body

hurt, I couldn't even say that I died quickly. No, maybe it could even have been prevented,

if the driver just didn't keep driving, after he hit me, or if anyone had found me in time and

called an ambulance. But no such luck, I lay there two whole hours in the cold with some

crushed bones and no strength to keep on crying for help, just gazing at the sky, seeing

some lone snowflakes, as I bled dry.

In my last moment, my life didn't rush before my eyes, which left me somehow feeling a bit

cheated. The only thing I felt, was relief, that my suffering, was finally coming to an end,

after giving up on getting some help, around 50 minutes ago.

I was sad, not only had I accomplished nothing, I would leaf my financially challenged

mother and my two younger siblings alone. This would hit them so hard and it saddened

me even more, to know that I would be the reason for them to cry.

After the last agonizing seconds, I started to drift away in the comforting dark, feeling my

sadness and all other feelings slowly draining away, until I felt only peace and comfort.

The first time I realized something was wrong, was when I started to feel my limps again.

. ?! This shouldn't be happening, in fact, I think I shouldn't even have

a conscience after I died. Right?! But here I was, thinking and moving in some fluid, in a

prison that continually got smaller. This was really weird, I could sometimes even hear

voices or feel fluttering touches when I grazed my disgustingly fleshy and squishy prison

walls. Where the heck was I? Heaven? Hell? Nirvana?

Unbeknown to me, I was soon to find out, when I was pressed out of my unconfortable

prison, now, known as my new mother. It was a traumatizing thing and I don't want to talk

about it further, but let me say, it was a terrifying felling to suddenly hit the cold air, being

lifted by giant hands and having no control over my body or the screams I couldn't stop

making for the first time.

The first few weeks where hell, I couldn't really see or hear well and the diaper changing

was terrifying. To my shame I must admit, that I was a terrible baby, no really, I wouldn't

stop screaming and drove my new parents nearly into despair. This was at least till I

witnessed magic for the first time. It was terrifying. I didn't want to believe this shit, but my

new urrgh _father_ was standing there, wand raised, letting some shiny colourful sparks out

of it, to amuse me.

My parents seemed delighted, that I finally calmed down some, but in truth, I just couldn't

do a single fucking thing, I was too shocked, I blinked, then blinked some more, hoping my

infantile eyes where deceiving me, but as the image didn't change, I started to bawl. Which

startled my new parents, so much, that my father dropped his wand.

The days after, I regained some of my wits. Instead of crying all the time, I began to listen,

wanting to learn where the fuck I was, and more importantly WHO the fuck I was! Coming

to terms with my death, was hard, getting over losing my old family was even harder, but

accepting my new 'parents' seemed nearly impossible.

As a Baby, it was difficult to remain a sense of time, because I seemed to need to sleep

nearly the whole fucking day. It was really boring.

I finally learned my name around the third week (after I caught on, that I now was British).

Aries Lilly Black. Well that was not so bad. A little strange, but acceptable. The name felt

somehow familiar, as if I had heard it somewhere before...Black...Black...Black... I

pondered,...magic...Black...Sirius Black... Harry Potter... Wait what?! Fuck nononononono,

shit motherfucking piece of shit I was in the world of Harry Potter, even worse as a Black,

there would be little chance, that I would not somehow get involved in the fucking plot! My

last doubt was erased, when I learned, that my Parents where named Sirius Black and

Marlene Mckinnon nee Black.

I started crying again. I wasn't even a Harry Potter fan and knew shit about this world

(really I just watched each movie once, half-heartedly with my siblings), really why couldn't

I have been born into middle earth or something? At least, there I knew the whole plot.

After around two month, I couldn't pretend to hate my new parents any more. They where

just to kind and lovingly. Instead I kind of hated myself for some time for stealing their

rightful daughters place. At least until I realized, that in canon, they hadn't had a daughter

or even where a couple. After that realisation I started to feel better, even beginning to see

them as my real parents. It was hard, but I had accepted, that I would never get my old

family back. No I wouldn't forget them or replace them, but it never hurt to make room for

new people. So now, My new parents shared their place in my heart, with my old family.

I was around three month and just learning to sit ( really I had mastered this feat secretly

some time ago, but didn't want to come of as too intelligent for a baby), when I met harry

Potter for the first time. During my three month as baby (and around two month knowing

and accepting I was in Harry Potter), I came to the conclusion, to stay as far away as

possible from him, so that I maybe could survive all this fucking shit, that was going to

happen with Voldi.

Sadly I didn't take into account that Sirius was James best Friend and Harry's Godfather.

To top it all of Lilly was apparently my godmother and good friends with my mother too.

Fuck.

I really tried to stay away from Harry thought, I tried everything from screaming and crying,

to pretending to sleep and trying to hit Harry with my poor motor skills. Sadly to say, that I

didn't succeed and after I was done throwing my tantrum I got my first good look at Harry.

OH MY God was he cute! I was a sucker for Baby's and cute things in my first life and

obviously didn't lose this weakness in my second life either. (curse you gods, for fucking

my life up AGAIN!) but in the end, it didn't even matter how cute he was, because one

look in his beautiful big green eyes and I was done. I knew I lost, when he started to laugh

at me with his adorable baby giggles. Okay... I just... no don't do it... oh fuck it, Harry

Potter would have a happy childhood and an friend/ adult supervision in me and I would do

everything to keep this innocent in his eyes!

Lilly picked me up and started cooing at me saying something along the lines of what a

cute pair harry and I made. Lilly was disgustingly cute and I ...just...loved it... Noo not

again, it would make everything so much harder, when I liked Lilly and James Potter!

Well, now that I did like them, how the fuck, could me, a TODDLER for fuck's sake, save

them?! This almost made me cry. I knew I had some time, because They didn't die before

Harry was at least one year old right?! Right?! Shit had I only watched the movies a bit

closer... what could I do? In the end, I let it rest for the moment, deciding to think about it

another time.

Some days later, I sat cheeringly in my high chair getting fed with air planes of food,

making more of a mess, than actually eating, when my father came into the kitchen. He

gave my mom (yes, I finally called her mom in my mind) a kiss and lifted me into his arms.

"Are you going to visit your family today Marls?" asked Dad, as he lifted me up higher and I

squeaked in delight. "Yeah, but could you look after Aries, Siri? I can't sideapparate with

her, she's too young and the floo network isn't connected..." This was another thing, it was

war and it wasn't safe for me to get out, so I hadn't been outside of the house much, just

the short times when we visited Harry. The floo wasn't connected any more, because it

was to dangerous in this time. "Sure thing Love, I think we are going to visit Jamie and

Harry." If you are wondering how we could visit them, well we lived just down the street

from them in Godrics hollow, which made these visits a lot easier. "Okay, Siri, but don't try

sitting them on toy brooms again or you will sleep on the couch for the next three month!"

really this incident happened just two days prior and had been quit funny until Dad got

distracted and I fell down and hit my head. Nothing happened, but Lilly and Mom just came

in the room when I fell, and just let me tell you Lilly is a really scary women, when she is

angry. So no more toy brooms for me... meh... "Ah...Marls... This was just one time... and

an... oh... accident! Let me tell you, Ari is a real natural on the broo..."... "Sirius!" screeched

mom. Uh oh she used his full name... "No means no!" "all right, al right!" dad cut in and

murmured so quietly that I could barley hear it from my perch in his arms "kill joy... one

month or two... then... yeah.. That should be an acceptable age for toy brooms... and she

didn't say anything about showing her pranks anyway... kekeke... one is never to young to

learn his first prank..." as dad mumbled to himself, mom came over and took me in her

arms. "I love you my little lamb, alight? I'm just relieved Lilly is there to straighten out the

boys! Heh really, they nerver seem to grow up... okay now mommy needs to leave, love

you my pudding." she then proceeded to smooch me on my head. I was full of joy and

started giggling, and really I don't even know why, but I did something incredibly dumb.

"Mommy..." I put a hand shocked in front of my mouth, I'm not an expert of baby's, but

even I knew that Baby's aren't suppose to talk at an age of four month. Mom and Dad

stared shocked at me, then my mom began to tear up and Dad started to ask me if I could

say Daddy to him and how proud he was, that he had such an intelligent daughter. After

they quieted down some, Mom gave me some final kisses and left.

I spent the whole two minute walk over to Harry worrying what this would mean for me, I

didn't want to be labelled a genius. Lilly smothered my worry some, after Sirius had told

Her and James proudly the "happy" news. Apparently it wasn't that unusually for wizard

children to develop a little earlier, only to let my hope get crushed, when she said that

rumours stated, that Albus Dumbledore spoke his first words also in the age of four month.

I was fucked, utterly Fucked! Did they now expect me to be the next fuckin Albus Dumbledore or what?! I was no genius, I was just a 19 year old, stuck in an infants body!

My Dads eyes glittered as James joked about me being the next Dumbledore only better

looking. To my great relief a knock on the door interrupted them, as they where trying to

bring me to say "Daddy" or "shit" (sigh, James is really childish sometimes). Instantly all

adults tensed, and James walked with drawn wand to the door, As he opened it, I saw a

young black man in wizard robes standing there looking grave. He named himself as

Kingsley Shackelbold and after James asked him a question only he could know, to verify

he was the real Shackelbold, let him in. The adults exchanged a few tense words, along

the line of why he was there. He replied in an sad deep voice and I tried to listen in. "Sirius,

I'm so sorry, I don't know how to say this, but... Marlene, the Mckinnons, ALL the

Mckinnons where killed. They where all slaughtered by the death eaters...I..." and in this

moment my whole world kept crumbling down, as my dad fell to the floor staring

unbelieving and shocked into space, only to shed a single tear and started rushing out.

James went after him. I just stared and stared until I finally started crying. In my last life, I

lost a father, and now a mother, nothing could describe the hurt I felt in this moment...


End file.
